


Happiness is a warm glue gun

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Derek Hale, Crafts, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Lurker Derek, M/M, McCall Pack, POV Stiles, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott & Kira have a kid, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Perched on the fire escape outside his bedroom window Derek stared at him through the pane of glass.  Stiles gave Derek the finger by reflex, then opened the window for him and broke the mountain ash line on the sill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completed a line on my super small bingo card! http://i.imgur.com/jvPYyHG.png This hits the lower left prompt "Moral of the story--don't craft naked. Your nipples will thank me." I was hoping to get the whole thing done by the end of the month but I'm happy with three right now!

Stiles was ready to face plant onto his bed as soon as he walked through the door of his apartment after work. He begrudgingly dragged himself for a quick jog before he got too comfortable on the couch, then reheated some leftovers from dinner with his father and Melissa the night before at their house. He nearly dozed off in front of the TV while doing some research for Scott and finally hauled his weary bones to his bedroom before 11pm.

He finished brushing his teeth and was walking down the short hallway to his bedroom as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor uncaring of where it landed. He flipped on his bedroom light and let out a harsh gasp, which was a far sight better than the choked scream he might have let out as a teenager.

Perched on the fire escape outside his bedroom window Derek stared at him through the pane of glass. Stiles gave Derek the finger by reflex, then opened the window for him and broke the mountain ash line on the sill.

"You just do that to fuck with me, don't you?" Stiles said by way of a greeting.

"It hasn't gotten old yet," Derek replied with a grin. "Plus it's easier than buzzing to be let in."

"For _you_. What if I was busy in here?" Stiles grumbled.

Derek raised an eyebrow at that but Stiles just waved his hand and went to pull the covers back on his bed. Before he could get there, though, Derek grabbed his hand and pulled Stiles back to face him. Stiles was confused until Derek looked at Stiles' chest with concern, leaning in to get a better look at the marks there.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles laughed, feeling exposed and wanting to cover himself for some reason. 

"What happened?" Derek asked, voice suddenly hard. Stiles looked up, surprised at his tone, and noticed Derek's eyes shining blue underneath the hazel.

"Whoa, it's okay," Stiles said quickly. "I was babysitting for Scott and Kira over the weekend. Shay wanted to do crafts and she _really_ likes the hot glue gun. Long story short? Don't craft topless. Your nipples will thank me."

Derek stared at Stiles, face set in a dark, frowning expression that brought back waves of nostalgia for Stiles who was going to brush it off. Something in Derek's eyes made him pause, though.

"I'm okay, you know that right?" 

Derek nodded slowly, then raised his hand to brush his thumb lightly over the burn marks by Stiles' left nipple. Stiles shivered at how brief the touch was, grazing his areola. Derek's eyes snapped back to Stiles' who didn't blink or look away.   
 Derek used his whole hand and covered Stiles' pec, using his werewolf pain sucking on him but they really didn't ache any longer. Derek only succeeded in making Stiles' heart rate rise and his breathing grow shallow.

"Did... did you come here for something?" Stiles asked lowly, still looking at Derek.

"It wasn't important," Derek replied before ducking in enough to capture Stiles' lips with his own.


End file.
